Evil Organization
The Evil Organization is the name for the criminal empire which the player is required to build and manage in the whole game. Overview Your empire begins with a highly intelligent, motivated, and influential person who is determined to become an evil genius and desire to rule the world. Using vast wealth and resources, he or she will construct a secret, underground fortress for protection, hire an army of minions and powerful henchmen, and control a wide range of evil technology that he or she will use to commit nefarious crimes, obtain power and influence in the world, destroy all of his or her enemies, and build super weapons to achieve world domination. Your Evil Genius leads an organization that is composed of henchmen and minions that do his or her evil bidding. He or she is reliant on them in order to carry out their will. Their operations are divided between managing their hidden base and organizing away teams through the world domination screen. Evil Genius , Maximilian, and Alexis]]This character is your avatar and who has built and controls this entire organization. He or she has the ability to boost the importance of orders and ruthlessly execute any one of their underlings who displease them to remind the rest who is in charge, and depending on who leads, he or she provides certain advantages for your operation. The Evil Genius must be kept safe at all costs, because if he or she dies, no one is left to lead the world to greatness and the game automatically ends. Henchmen and Minions Minions and Henchmen are the loyal forces that are hired by your Evil Genius to do their bidding and who they rely on to carry out their schemes. He or she starts with basic Construction Workers, mere grunts who are weak in combat, highly expendable, and are the only kind that can build rooms. But, he or she can train some of them to perform more specialized tasks required of them, through the use of interrogation devices on captured hostages to extract the skills needed. Through the training process, workers can be converted to Military, Science, or Social classes. Social Minions provide care for any exhausted minions, and distract agents and tourists using manipulation techniques, keeping suspicion away from your operations. Science Minions fix broken equipment and perform research in the laboratory to create useful objects. Military Minions make up your protective forces who guard and defend the base by capturing or killing agents that have been found sneaking around and causing trouble. Henchmen are the most powerful and loyal of your underlings, the very best at what they do. The player starts with one henchman and can hire more as he or she becomes more well-known, because henchmen are a vain lot and will only work for a master that they respect. As you gain notoriety, you will attract personal bodyguards. These are special minions who will follow the Evil Genius everywhere. They will spend their time primping and praising them, generally acting like sycophants, and prove themselves as deadly combatants by protecting him or her when attacked by enemies. Research Your research program, carried out by qualified science minions, leads to the development of weapons, objects, and other evil technology the likes of which the world has never seen. These include higher security doors, more advanced traps, interrogation devices, holding cells, better recreational items, and improvements to base functions and world activities. The evil organization will have technology capable of scrambling enemy communications, using alchemy to create more gold, produce undead monsters from body bags, force field doors, weapons and traps that discharge electricity, use magnetism, hypnotic waves, robot decoys, and carnivorous plants. They also have shrink rays, cloning machines, and earthquake generators that can destroy cities. Island Base The base is where most of your operations take place. It is a hidden fortress built inside of a mountain on an uncharted island. The inner earth is mined by your workers and new rooms are built inside the stronghold. Outside, a hotel cover operation is created to distract oncoming tourists or agents, keeping them from stumbling onto your evil secrets. There is also a depot that is the way to travel to the outside world. Minions use this area to leave to purchase objects and bring back to base, travel to regions of the world and back either by helicopters or boats, and it is the means by which your minions bring back stolen money, objects, loot treasures, and hostages granted by Acts of Infamy. All the rooms built have specific purposes and are all linked by corridors, which are guarded by security doors, have surveillance systems and loudspeakers to keep personnel alerted, and have dozens of traps installed to help keep intruders at bay. The list of rooms is shown below: *'Barracks:' The room that contains bunk beds for your minions, as well as lockers and gym equipment, which determines the minion capacity that your organization is allowed to have and ensures a healthy minion force that keeps them at their sharpest, so they can better serve their master. *'Control Room:' This is the area where filtered information relating to their world activities takes place, including money income, status of minions currently on missions, notoriety level, and heat levels based on monitored news radio frequencies and secure communications made by the Forces of Justice. *'Armory:' This room is the center of your base defense and security systems. The armory is where weapons racks are stored and security desks that are linked to the surveillance systems around the base are placed. The armory is also the prison area that contains holding cells where captured prisoners are put inside, who await your interrogation orders and diabolical torture plans. *'Strongroom:' The strongroom acts as the storage room where all of your riches and the money that your minions have been ordered to steal from world regions are kept, as well as a briefcase rack that allows minions to carry the money needed to purchase objects for you as requested. *'Training Room:' This room is where the organization trains their many specialized minions, by having the specific advanced minion act as a teacher who will perform the training process to increase their numbers. *'Freezer:' This is the place where the body bags of people that your minions have killed need to be moved in order to avoid suspicion from tourists and agents. *'Power Plant:' This is where all of the power to the base is generated, which allows the lights, security doors, traps, holding cells, and various equipment to function. If the power plant fails to generate the right amount of power, the base will shut down and leave them defenseless in the dark. *'Laboratory:' The laboratory is where Science Minions conduct research for the organization. They use advanced scientific equipment to create new evil technology that will improve their operations. The equipment can also be used to torture and experiment on captured prisoners. *'Inner Sanctum:' The inner sanctum is the room where the Evil Genius resides. This room can serve as a secure room to protect the Evil Genius while the base is under attack by enemies, where he or she sits at a desk that holds computers and electronic equipment that allows he or she to monitor activity around the base, transmit orders to all minions, and activate the hidden traps. The inner sanctum is the room where your mastermind relaxes and enjoys himself, and conducts meetings of the highest importance. Also, below lists the rooms that are for stat recovery purposes. *'Archives:' The purpose of this room is for minions to improve their smarts through library books, microfilm tables, educational media, and other objects like the brainiac machine. *'Mess Hall:' The mess hall is where food is prepared and served to minions who need to recover endurance. *'Staff Room:' Allows overworked minions to take a short break through various entertainment objects, like pinball machines, table tennis tables, arcade games, widescreen television, etc. *'Infirmary:' Minions replenish their health with this room by using many different items and devices, sometimes in really painful ways. After the organization has obtained more resources and increased their wealth enough to purchase a new and bigger island, they will move there and build a larger base inside of its mountain. Within this island, the area that is essential to completing your Evil Genius' plan for world domination can be built inside. * Hangar: '''This room allows the Evil Genius to achieve true power. The hangar is built inside the caverns of an inactive volcano on the second island base. It will hold a weapons platform where super weapons that are capable of subverting the entire world are assembled, like the Doomsday Device rocket that is the ultimate weapon to unleash on the world. World Domination Screen This feature is how your minions and henchmen can be sent to do your evil will in the outside world. Through the control room, the evil organization monitors and relays information regarding the world map. This includes deciding what kind of minions and henchmen get sent out, the global heat levels generated, and your current notoriety. The organization sends minions to the regions on the map where they follow one of three commands that you request them to do: * '''Stealing: Minions are regularly sent to steal money from their specific regions to provide steady income for your organization. Military Minions and certain henchmen are better at stealing than other minions. * Plotting: They plot to uncover Acts of Infamy in the region. Science Minions are the best at plotting, and every working control panel you have adds to the plotting calculations as much as them. * Hiding: Minions have to follow these orders to keep themselves safe from agents. After which, they will return to what they have been doing. The best way to gain notoriety throughout the world is by completing uncovered Acts of Infamy. These let your minions undertake daring evil missions to raise the status of your evil genius, devious crimes that go beyond the usual money stealing. These acts include destruction of property, assassination, kidnapping, manipulation, stealing priceless loot treasures, and other nefarious deeds. Special acts provide the means to capture hostage trainers, take useful equipment, hire additional henchmen, and complete story objectives. When Social Minions are present on the world domination screen, they will cover up heat generated by other minions, and reduce the total heat gained by completing Acts of Infamy. See also * Evil Genius (character) * Henchmen * Minions * Base Category:Factions